Computing devices today have an increasing number of attached and installed peripheral devices. In order to interface to such peripherals, the computing device typically runs a device driver to operate or control each type of device. As the variety and number of peripheral devices increase and the number of computing devices grow, tracking and verifying the proper operation of the device drivers is becoming increasingly difficult prior to production and release.